The Mistakes We All Make
by neo-jackal
Summary: Set after they return to camp and have defeated Gaia. Jason convinces Nico to tell Percy his feelings, although Percy reacts badly... Pairings: (Starts off Jason being with Piper) Jason x Nico, Percy x Annabeth, Hazel x Frank


**A/N: This is set after Gaia had been stopped, (although this was written when House of Hades came out…) So I'm just assuming that it's a happy ending and they all return back to normal after. I just wanted some Nico x Jason love ;u;**

**No real planning, I have ideas where I want to take the story but to be honest, this is just for my own amusement, and possibly to amuse others too.**

**Pairings: Percy x Annabeth, Frank x Hazel, Jason x Nico.**

* * *

Nico was headed towards his Cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. It'd been nearly a week since Gaia had been stopped. The 7 had returned to Camp Half-Blood as heroes, although Nico didn't want any of the lime light and went mostly unnoticed. He wanted to leave again but now there was nowhere to go. Bianca was gone, going to the underworld only hurt more and now he couldn't even run away to Camp Jupiter.

Jason was socialising with some of the friends from the other Cabins, telling tales of their adventures and funny moments, when Jason noticed Nico heading towards the Hades Cabin, he noted how Nico's eyes seemed pink, as if he'd been upset.

Nico entered his room and stood still, drinking in all the details. Nico hadn't dared change much in his cabin. It was left the way Bianca had last left it. He didn't have the heart to change it as it was one of the last things that was 'Bianca' to him. He went over to his bed and collapsed on it; staring at the ceiling.

One thought was dominant. He couldn't stay. Someone knew his secret. Although he trusted Jason for some reason, he didn't trust the world he lived in. While he knew Jason would keep to his word, all it would take would be for someone to Charmspeak the secret out of him. That was totally out of either of their control.

It was only a matter of time before Percy found out and was freaked out by him. He could imagine all the judging eyes burning into him, as everyone he'd ever come to care for would suddenly realise how fucked up and worthless he was.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

Nico shot up at the sound of Jason's soft voice. He'd forgotten to close the door, now Jason stood there in the door way.

"Fine." Nico lied.

Jason didn't have to say anything, his expression said everything.

"No really, I'm fine." Nico insisted, but his voice didn't obey as it faltered to the end. Jason closed the door and sat on the side of Nico's bed.

Jason expressed his concern in the eye contact he made with Nico's hazel eyes. Nico knew he'd lost. He was thankful Jason didn't say anything, so he took a deep breath before getting off what was on his chest.

"I'm afraid Percy might find out… then will become awkward and avoid me at all costs." He released to Jason, who reached his hand out and placed it comfortingly on Nico's shoulder.

"Perhaps, if you told Percy in person before he finds out on his own, he'll find it easier to take and will be easier for you." Jason offered.

"What would he say to Annabeth? Would she laugh, and think it's a joke then the whole camp laughs? I know Percy loves Annabeth. I know we would never be."

"But it may help bridge the gap between you, perhaps your feelings will change once it's off your chest?" Jason argued before softening. "If you like, I can go with you."

Nico was unresponsive at first, as if trying to predict all the possible outcomes. Most were obviously bad. Jason's calming smile made Nico begin to nod slowly in acceptance of his fate.

Jason smiled "I promise, Percy won't take it badly, you know he's a good guy." He reassured.

* * *

Percy was in his room sorting his stuff (which he'd almost never done before, therefore was a painful task). Annabeth had demanded that Percy sorts out his room, so for the first time Percy had a reason too. (Annabeth, Hazel and Piper had gone out for the day shopping, as a bonding experience that didn't put their lives on the line…)

A knock on the door interrupted him. He got up and opened the door to see the son of Jupiter and Hades. "Hey, 'sup?" Percy greeted.

"Hey, uh… we need to talk to you about something, personal, is now a good time?" Jason asked, having noticed the room in utter chaos.

"Yeah. Sure, now's good." Percy stated calmly and gestured for them to come in, before he closed the door. Percy sat on the bed and looked up at the other two kids of the big 3. "So… what is it?" Percy blinked with curiosity.

Nico stepped forward and explained his dilemma and told Percy what he had told Jason in front of Cupid. Jason looked over at Nico with concern, his eyes were puffy as if he was fighting hard not to cry from shame. Nico didn't look to see Percy's reaction. He seemed much too frightened.

"…what?" Percy put his palm to his face. "Is this some sort of JOKE?" Percy glared at Jason. "Well if you're trying to piss me off, you've succeeded. It's not funny, you KNOW I'm with Annabeth!" Percy hissed.

Jason's eyes widened with shock, while Nico stepped backwards his knees felt much too wobbly to stand up, his fears had come true. Jason glanced at Nico and saw the colour was fading from his face, suddenly the son of Jupiter felt a strong burst of rage against Percy. "What the hell, man?! What is WRONG with you?" Jason demanded at Percy.

"What is wrong with ME? EXCUSE ME. You just barge into my cabin, and pile this shit onto me, when I have to get this sorted before the girls get back, I don't have time for your stupid jokes right now. I can't believe I honestly believed Nico was better than this, than to participate in this ridiculous joke." Percy retaliated.

Jason started shouting at Percy. Nico stopped listening. He could hear them, but everything was fuzzy. His knees finally gave way and buckled under the weight that had just been piled on his shoulders. Jason stopped shouting as soon as he saw Nico collapse. He rushed to grab Nico in his arms.

He picked him up and glared at Percy, who looked quite shell shocked. "I thought you were better than this." Jason growled before taking Nico to the Hades Cabin.

* * *

Jason lay Nico on his bed. Where Nico curled up with his eyes clenched shut. Trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to look any weaker than he already did. Jason was the only person in the world to see him at his lowest. Jason sat on the bed next to the younger male.

"I'm so sorry" Jason said, almost as his he was still recovering from the shock of what had just happened.

"s'kay, I got what I deserve." Nico sniffled.

"No, it's not okay, and not that's not what you deserve!" Jason protested. Jason was sticking up for him? Why? He'd never exactly been a good friend, he was distant at best. Nico sat up and looked into Jason's strikingly blue eyes. It was a few moments before he realised Jason was staring right back into his hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry." Jason repeated with a sigh.

Nico for some reason couldn't be angry at Jason. His expression said so much, he was devastated that he had hurt Nico. Nico studied Jason's facial features, why was Jason so damn good looking? Even that scar on his upper lip was hot… slowly, Nico leaned into the unexpecting son of Jupiter and kissed him lightly, before quickly retreating back to his own space. Nico silently cursed himself, realising that he's screwed up twice now. Jason pulled Nico into a soft embrace and kissed him. Nico was too stunned at first but soon began to kiss him back. Jason pushed Nico so his back hit the soft bed and Jason climbed on top of him, as their deep kiss heated up. Nico accidently moaned into the kiss before Jason pulled away and suddenly Nico realised he hadn't breathed until then, he felt light headed.

"What was that?" Nico asked, still recovering.

"I-I don't know." Jason stammered, trying to figure out his own feelings for the son of Hades.

"Are you bi?" Nico questioned, intending to figure it out.

"…No." Jason's eyes widened as if he'd just come to the shocking answer. "I think… I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If there's anything you'd like to happen feel free to suggest it in a review. (As this is quite an open story xD)**


End file.
